moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maekar Suntreader
WIP =Description= ---- Before you stands a elder looking Elf. The years have have taken their toll on his face with wrinkles and large bags under his eye. His hair now a sea of white with no color of what it once was before. His face seem to be harden and stern, and when he catches you look at him you can feel his one eye judging you from head to toe. Covering his armor are seals of the Holy Light, and it is then you notice his armor matches his age. For it is littered with scrapes and dents. On his hip is a large tome with the letter L on the cover, and remembering his eye patch had the same symbol on it. Along with the tome, trinkets and scrolls and a few holy relics hang from his belt. On his shoulder, you can see a Great Horned Owl sitting, with its chest puffed up. The Owl being aware that you are looking at his master, gives you a small hoot, while flapping its wings. As it does that, you see a necklace around the Owls neck seems to have the symbol of the Argent Dawn on it. Such a silly thing for a bird to be wearing. These two look like they have been in every war since the start. History ---- Maekar Suntreader came from a wealthy and old family of Silvermoon. When he was young he was weak and frail. His mother died giving birth to him and for that his father looked down upon him for it. Thought in time his father came to love him for he was the only son that Rulic Suntreader had and it seems will ever have. When Maekar came of age he joined the city guard for Silvermoon. Trained with them for many years and walked the streets of Silvermoon until the start of the First War. Maekar against his fathers wishes left and traveled to Lordaeron and did what he could in efforts to help. Troll Wars It was Maekars time in the Silvermoon guard that had him involed with the first troll war, even though the war was coming to its end. He was part of the patrols outside the city walls and into the forest of Eversong. He spent most of the patrols escorting the rangers that he was assigned to. (WIP) First War Maekar was there when Anduin Lothar led the humans from the burning ashes of Stormwind and across the great sea back to the lands of Lordaeron. He was part of the tattered army that Lothar rallied to protect the people. It was a sad day when Lothar declared the war lost in the year 4. Maekar gladly signed up again for the second war and even heard the calling of the Light when a new order was created and warriors of the Light became Paladins. He was also glad to see his kin from Silvermoon sending forces to aid the humans in their war. Maekar trained to be a paladin and then asked to be assigned to a dwarven detachment. He got a long with the short, heavy drunk race. Respected their honor and fighting style, also their craftsmanship for armor and weapons. He fought with them until the end of the second war, and when it was over he return to Ironforge with the men he fought with. Between the end of the second war and the start of the third war, Maekar lived within the walls of Ironforge bonding with the dwarves and learning more about them. It was right before the third war he accepted a position with an expedition party to travel deep in the mines under Ironforge to explore. It how he survived the massacre that occurred by Arthas when he wiped out most of the Knights of the Silverhand. When he returned to the surface and discovering that most of his brothers were dead and that Silvermoon was in ruins he fled quickly to return home. It was when he came across the newly formed Argent Dawn and that Sir Tyrosus lived. (More to come) Suntreader Family Suntreader’s is an extend lineage that dates back to the days to when the Quel'thalas was founded. It is believed that Maekar is the oldest living member that is left of his family. From time to time he will cross paths with a few of his great-nephews and nieces roaming the world. When Maekar’s father died and he was left with a small fortune he gave a majority to the Church of the Light and to the rebuilding of Silvermoon after Arthas’ attack. House Suntreader, founded by Hathas Suntreader, was built on the ideas of entrepreneurship, seizing the opportunity of becoming one of the first sea merchants and opening up trade routes to other sea faring parts of Quel’thalas. This included the trading of goods such as textiles, wine, and military provisions. The house also offered transportation and protection services to allied houses. Times of war were highly profitable for the family, bringing it wealth and acknowledgement from other houses of Quel’thalas. Hathas Suntreader would later open trade routes to human and dwarven nations, particularly the WIldhammer Clan, which worked wonders for the economy of the elven city. During this time of economic growth, Hathas passed away, leaving his great fortune and business to his eldest son Rulic Suntreader, who continued his father’s influence which would later lead to trade with Lordaeron, Stormwind, and Stromgarde. These new trade routes were especially prominent up until the First War. It was a few years before the first war that Rulic passed away, leaving what was left to his son Maekar Suntreader. At the time, Maekar was a married man and a Warrior and had not followed in the footsteps of his father or grandfather. After having married his third wife, he decided that he would focus on family and therefore would sell the family’s business off to another houses, only keeping two ships for his personal use. This ended the Suntreader’s time as sea merchants, welcoming the start of a new age for the House as Maekar moved onto other ideas. Beliefs Maekar's faith is the Light, he believes it surrounds us, protects us and inhabits every being on the Azeroth be it Horde or Alliance. Maekar doesn't follow the Church's path on the Light but his own ideals on what the Light is. He has met many people who have shared the same Beliefs he has. (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships Lucera Dawnrunner - Lucera is a humorous elven woman of an elder age, a formerly employed assassin of Quel'thalas, now training to become a paladin of the Holy Light. Maekar and Lucera met during their time in the Brotherhood of Clemency, quickly becoming close friends as they shared many things in common within their past. Mae often shares his teachings of the Light to her as per her request as she came to love his beliefs as much as the man himself. For the better part of a year, Lucera and Maekar have developed a strong bond through their history, family, love, and most of all fighting the Legion. They are a hard working pair, often seeking out demonic activity across Azeroth and assisting the Argent Crusade in its efforts to protect the world. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Templars Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Crusade Category:Brotherhood of Clemency Category:Argent Bulwark